candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 461
| moves = 23 | target = 125,000 | blockers = | other = | candies = 4 | spaces = 73 }} | moves = 23 }} Difficulty *The chocolate is the player's main annoyance, as it is placed on the isolated lower part of the board, and can repeatedly invade this area, making it very difficult to destroy the jellies beneath it. *Even after the chocolate has been completely eliminated, these jellies are hard to clear, because the odd shape of the lower board makes it very difficult to target these squares. *Even with 23 moves, with the presence of four colours, it is very easy to create special candies. *Four jelly fish are provided to assist in clearing the more difficult jellies, however they are covered in marmalade and surrounded by icing. Stars Strategy *Try to break down the blockers on the top centre of the board to maximise the chance of creating special candies. *Use the jelly fish wisely: try to clear most of the jellies on the main board before activating them, so that the fish will target the bottom. However, this is not strictly necessary. *Make as many combinations as you can; in fact, this level is nearly impossible to pass without them. Colour bombs and striped candy are extremely helpful in this level. Wrapped candy + striped candy and wrapped candy + wrapped candy combinations can help, but they have to be placed perfectly. Use your moves wisely as you only have 23 moves, which is not very many. *If you do not clear the chocolate before it starts spreading, you will have a lower chance of winning. Destroying the chocolate should be your first priority! Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of four colours makes it very easy to create special candies. However, it is less critical due to the need to use special candies to clear the relatively isolated blockers and jellies. *The jellies are worth 126,000 points. Hence, an additional 74,000 points for two stars and an additional 104,000 points for three stars must be earned through matching of candies. *The chocolate will spread if the liquorice locks are opened, making it hard to clear the jellies and sustain huge point cascades. **The above point makes it necessary to create a strategically placed wrapped candy + striped candy combination to clear the chocolates in one move (refer to picture in strategy section for the position). This gives the player plenty of points.This is provided the liquorice locks are not yet opened. *Even after all the chocolate is cleared, there are still a lot of jellies left, especially those originally covered in chocolate. This allows for huge point cascades. Trivia *Even after two nerfs, the level remained extremely hard, similar to the second version of level 147. After the latest nerf, it is now medium. *This is one of the few levels to make a cameo in a Candy Crush Saga TV advertisement. The other levels are level , , , , , , , , and . These levels are rated hard or harder. *The board design of level 2119 heavily resembles this level. *The level looks like level 86, with a pyramid at the bottom. However, level 86 has liquorice swirls, and this level has chocolate. The pyramid in level 86 is also bigger. Notes Walkthroughs Gallery